1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dustproof transceiver.
2. Description of Related Art
As network technology grows rapidly, optoelectronic communication technology becomes more popular because of its capability of transferring a large amount of data at a high speed. The optoelectronics industry is involved with applications of integrating electronics and optics. One of critical components in optoelectronic communication is the optical transceiver module, which includes a receiver for transforming a received optical signal into an electronic signal, and a transmitter for transforming an electronic signal into an optical signal and transmitting it.
A networking product such as a hub is typically equipped with a transceiver as described above. Contaminants such as dust tend to accumulate in a transceiver or its associated devices, so the transceiver can be easily contaminated and damaged if proper protection is not provided after optical fiber is disconnected therefrom. A conventional way of protection is employing a plug to close off the opening of the transceiver after disconnection of the optical fiber.
Nevertheless, protection by manual plugging after disconnection of optical fiber often causes an inconvenience when information management staff or users operate or maintain the device, resulting in users forgetting or refusing to insert the plug or users losing the plug.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved transceiver to avoid the problem above.